


今天你掉马了吗？

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 史密斯夫妇AU
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 超人/蝙蝠侠 不分攻受

克拉克肯特，27岁，已婚，未育，大都会记者。他的人生履历平平无奇，从堪萨斯农场的男孩到大都会底层社畜，虽然在新闻界已经小有名气，也把自己的人生目标之一定为追逐普利策，但，这最多也只是一个普通的有点小才华的年轻人。  
在蹉跎了几十年后，也许他可以担任星球日报报社的主编，在和丈夫的争吵中夺门而出，在小酒馆里嘟囔着自己曾经的‘辉煌岁月’，这也就是‘克拉克•肯特’的一生了。  
但克拉克并不是‘那么普通’，比如说他的丈夫——布鲁斯韦恩（哥谭知名富豪），再比如说他们3个月就闪婚的闪掉了一众媒体的惊人新闻。顺便说一句，虽然没有任何要求婚后改名的迹象，哥谭日报还是固执地称‘克拉克韦恩’。  
这像是全部克拉克能挑出的闪光点了，好脾气的大都会记者，一点小才华，有名气的丈夫，‘靠婚姻混上位’，当然这也是克拉克想要展现给大众们看得，不，展现给除了自己之外的所有人看得，毕竟超人的身份不能暴露，而超人也想要一份糊口的工作和一个温暖的家庭（顺便提一句，韦恩先生本人并不常见于这个‘温暖的家庭’的地址，他总是出差，应酬。克拉克对这一点有点失落但是又庆幸自己不会因为‘外星人’身份的暴露而失去法定伴侣）。  
是的，没错，超人。谁能想道万千人崇拜，在打飞机的时候都要拿着一张照片‘好好膜拜’的性感正义联盟英雄会是一个在报社工作的总是穿着有些土气的格子衬衣和西装，带着老土黑框眼镜的记者呢。  
毕竟这个糟糕的搭配曾被《vogue》主编点评‘布鲁斯韦恩的失误！老土搭配从百位候选人中脱颖而出’，但其实在这篇文章出了后，大都会记者•沃尔玛同款•布鲁斯最爱的格子衬衣霸占了销量榜整整3个月，知道下一次被同一人穿的的咖啡色西装所击败。  
但是，让我们在将目光转移回来，是的，克拉克肯特就是超人。那么布鲁斯韦恩知道吗？答案是，当然不知道。克拉克缜密的工作和超人视力听力的作弊让他把自己的马甲捂的紧紧的，但是，当正义联盟安排的‘扫黑除恶’的工作和‘家庭事务’结合在一起之后，事情就会变得有些糟糕，即便是对氪星人，也是如此。  
“超人，二楼有34个人，可能有氪石。”耳机中传来蝙蝠侠低哑的声音，克拉克撇了撇嘴，又是氪石，敢情现在全世界的氪石都在搞大批发吗？“收到，蝙蝠侠。“  
他从另一栋楼飞入他们的目标地点——格雷森医药公司，这家公司所属于一位受了莱克斯卢瑟‘启发‘的新的试图制造氪石武器兜售给军方和黑市的新’氪石批发商‘——乔治•格雷森。  
三下五除二的解决掉了对着窗口举枪的十几个医药公司雇佣兵，克拉克叹了口气，今天是他和布鲁斯的恋爱一周年纪念日，他们约好了7点在克拉克的小公寓里（他们第一次开始恋情和和谐运动的地方）的互相交换礼物。  
克拉克又不安的瞟了一眼钟，5点45，马上解决现在的忙事赶回去做饭也许还来得及。就在他转身收拾另外剩下的几个雇佣兵的一刹那，克拉克感觉到了一声枪响，那上面涂了铅层，他看不到房间里的一个箱子中还安置着一把自定义发射子弹的枪。  
砰，就像是慢动作，克拉克伸出手去抓住子弹，它炸开了，绿色的雾气从中逸散。氪石粉末，克拉克有点生气，为什么自从他和蝙蝠侠因误会打了一架后所有人都开始用蝙蝠侠式的手段阴他。  
“超人，你还好吗？“克拉克倒在地上，被两个雇佣兵按在地上抓住头往地上磕的时候听到蝙蝠侠说的这句话。鲜血从他的额头上流下，‘幸好我的头比较硬’，克拉克想道。他在地上痛苦了一小会就站起把那几个雇佣兵统统砸进了墙里，”非常好，蝙蝠侠，二层已清除。“  
“神奇女侠和闪电侠已经在地下室，抓住了格雷森制药的总裁，他制造的那些氪星基因的怪物也被清除了，剩下的只要交给警察。撤退，超人“耳机的另一边蝙蝠侠难得的用了极快的语速说了一长串的话，这不那么‘蝙蝠侠’。但超人却没有察觉到这一点，他的超级听力可以听到闪电侠和绿灯侠正约着去那里搓一顿，神奇女侠也在耳机的公众频道上说自己有自己的本周休息计划，但这些对他来说，都不重要。  
因为，现在已经是6点53分，离克拉克和布鲁斯约好的时间只差一分钟，而约定好做饭却因为临时任务出差的克拉克•卑微•肯特在大都会的小公寓里还一点菜都没准备好！  
‘完了，糟糕的晚餐，糟糕的周年纪念日。’，克拉克在心中想。

‘完了，糟糕的晚餐，糟糕的周年纪念日。’哥谭首富•蝙蝠侠从未掉马•布鲁斯韦恩在心中感叹道，他正站在自己结婚没多久的丈夫的小公寓前，手里只拿了一把随手路过花店买的剩下的花瓣都有点焉了的玫瑰，它们看上去简直像是拿了喷火器烧了一圈边才变红的。  
叮咚，布鲁斯按响了门铃，门被迅速的开了。门内穿着一身黑白色正式的西装大都会记者向他露出了笑脸，门内传出苹果派的甜美香气。  
“节日快乐，克拉克。“布鲁斯说道，他拉着克拉克的手，吻上了他的唇。上帝保佑，让他什么也不知道的丈夫不要关注到他名牌的高定西装上怎么会蹭上了一点机油——今天激烈的打斗差点把蝙蝠车毁了。‘他没注意到。’布鲁斯想道。  
“节日快乐，布鲁斯。“克拉克把布鲁斯引进门，为他倒了一杯红酒（廉价），克拉克又看了一眼红酒的标签——23美刀，在他30秒的快速购物时光只能辨别物品，而不能辨别好的红酒牌子，在刷卡叮咚‘54美刀’的提示音中，他就知道自己选错了酒。  
“这酒还不错。“布鲁斯完全没有注意到这些小细节，比如说酒瓶上写得‘2984年的立菲（神似拉菲），酒确实不太和他的口味，今天的菜也有点太辣了，但在战斗后他感觉自己的味觉总是会被肾上腺素所抑制，布鲁斯嚼了几口，停下了。  
”我还没有…（想好送你的礼物）“他打算这么说，当然不是没想好，只是放在韦恩庄园没有时间回去拿。布鲁斯有些不安，他还是第一次和自己的法定伴侣一起过周年节日，而婚姻的独特性也注定了让他不能像之前一样对那些‘封面女模‘们只用一束玫瑰花和俏皮话就能混过去。  
他的手指不自然的揣进兜里，在里面动来动去，突然他的手碰到了什么，”我决定送你一张支票，我非常支持你追寻大的新闻，克拉克，就当我给星球日报的资助，总需要一架好的直升飞机才能拍到好的超人的封面照不是吗？“哦，感谢超人，他的正义联盟战友，关键时刻，可以拎出来当挡箭牌。布鲁斯自认为这是个好借口，因为克拉克今年已经写了两篇有关超人的报道了，他合理的怀疑自己的丈夫对超人有一些崇拜。  
什么？超人？克拉克的心猛的一缩，又放开，最终被甜蜜的情感所浸没。他每次正义联盟的事务太多就会用自己的超级速度写几篇‘看似不水充满深度’的超人爽文交差，但布鲁斯这么关注他的工作的嘛，克拉克很感动，同时又为自己没有好好准备礼物所内疚。今天的晚餐是他从中餐馆买的，他花了1分钟努力的把他们配上西兰花，做出一副雅致的装盘样式。  
“叮。“烤箱烤制完毕的声音。克拉克有些慌张的站起，打开烤箱，从中拿起放着苹果派的盘子，布鲁斯在盯着他的手，这有些不对劲！  
克拉克看了看，什么都发生啊。“……啊~好烫啊。“不，他突然发现自己没有带手套，他只能装作被烫到的迟钝的样子把派放在餐桌上，转过身试图偷偷用热视线把自己的皮肤变红。  
“克拉克你没事吧！“布鲁斯有些着急，他应该更关注克拉克而不是整个晚上都因为没准备好礼物而出神，他抓过克拉克发烫发红的手指，放到冷水下冲洗，”小心一点。“他又补道。  
“我会的。“克拉克对自己假装烫伤有些尴尬和害羞，他的手正被布鲁斯，他的丈夫紧紧的抓着，水流在他们的手上划过。”布鲁斯。“他念道，扣住了布鲁斯握着他的手，轻轻的吻了上去，温热的气流喷洒在他们的唇舌之间，亲吻的力道逐渐加重，不知道是谁的手扣住了另一个人的腰，还是另一个人送上了自己唇，他们吻得难舍难分。  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯停下了这个吻，大口的呼吸着，‘这个该死的记者不需要呼吸吗？’，“派要冷掉了。”  
“哦，是的，我帮你切一块。”被提醒过分热情的克拉克像触电般得收回了自己的手，手忙脚乱的移到桌边，开始切苹果派。  
甜香的气味顺着盘子弥漫，萦绕在恋爱了一周年的两个人身边，淡淡的，甜甜的。  
“周年快乐，克拉克。”布鲁斯拉过克拉克的手轻轻地吻在他的指节上，轻轻地，让克拉克的心被羽毛扫了一下，戳中了钢铁之躯的外星人最柔软的部分，“周年快乐，布鲁斯。”


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
本章简介：大都会记者和哥谭首富在某不知名酒店喷泉池热吻为了哪般？  
“那个偷溜进来的小子朝这边走了。”酒店后厨一个穿着厨师服的高大日耳曼人朝两个穿着黑色西服的人说道，他白色衬衫的袖口有着暗红色的斑点。  
“找到他了。”其中一个黑衣人把一只手附到自己的耳边，对着蓝牙耳机说道。他给了后厨的几个帮厨一个眼神，他们便不动声色的跟上来。“黑色西装，宝蓝色领带，高大，像个美国人。”  
克拉克有些慌张，他在追踪一个军火交易的新闻，根据他从线人那里收集到的新型子弹，他有理由怀疑美国政府或者莱克斯公司已经合作并且介入了中东的某小国的独立战争。  
凭借自己的超人听力，他当然知道有不知道属于哪派的小尾巴已经盯上了自己，但是，想了想他留在酒店房间的那打行李（笔记本，还有银行卡），就算他随身带着身份证，但只依靠这些信息，那些被惹毛了的军火公司或者当地军阀也绝对有能力让他的‘普通人’身份美国记者克拉克•肯特喝上一壶，甚至可能闹上报社，他氪星人的身份也许就会曝光。  
克拉克咬了咬牙，他得找一个好办法让自己脱身顺便洗去嫌疑。他快速地走入酒店大厅，试图暂时甩掉自己身后的尾巴。  
他的视线在大厅中的人之间游离，这个太老了，这个看上去绝对不像有男朋友的人，这个看起来太正经，这个已经有了女伴，要是自己凑上去说不定还会被打上一个巴掌。克拉克叹了口气。  
克拉克目光一瞥，瞟了一眼粉刷着天使图案的酒店天花板，拉奥啊，它马上就要开一个洞了。  
突然，一个黑色的身影闪入他的眼帘，就算是不怎么认识牌子的克拉克也可以分辨出的名牌西装，手上的昂贵表带，身形高大，就算是匆匆的走入大厅，也表现的举止优雅，更重要的是，他看起来，不那么的直。  
克拉克可以听见就在他身后十几米远的地方，那几个追上来的黑衣人的脚步声，牛筋底的鞋子蹭在大理石地面上发出轻轻的脆响。  
没有更多的时间了。  
拉奥保佑，克拉克深吸了一口气，走上前去，大胆地把那个靠在喷泉边上的男人拉进水池，狠狠吻了上去。  
“别打我。”他在心中乞求道，顺着拉人的力道脱下了自己黑色的西装，一手抓住那个‘无辜受害者’的背，半躺在池子里，掩盖住自己的领带。  
两个高壮的男人靠在长方形喷泉池里，被压在下面的那个看起来文雅的男人正一手拉着‘贵公子‘的细领带，他们吻得难舍难分。  
得亏这是一家专门接待外国游客的酒店，不然他们早就被有些古板传统的当地老板给赶走了。  
两个跟着克拉克的黑衣人只厌恶的向这边瞟了一眼就打算匆匆离开，但是他们随即看到了另一个穿着黑色外套的男人在阳台一闪而过，他们默契地跟了上去。

“先生，这有些出格了，毕竟您看，还有很多游客也在大厅里。”穿着黑白燕尾服的酒店负责人站在布鲁斯旁说道，后者不动声色得瞟了瞟已离开的原本跟着自己的黑色外套的当地黑警，放松脊背，从自己的西装袋中掏出钢笔和支票，在上面写了一串零，“为我所造成的麻烦道歉，先生，现在我和我的…爱人…得去花园里逛逛。”  
布鲁斯立起，把手伸向自己身下那个有些过度热情的男人，后者顺从得借力站了起来，有些尴尬的把手搭在自己湿掉地西装裤袋里。  
“放松，亲爱的。”今天这位突然闯出的‘神秘先生‘为他解决掉了一个大麻烦，布鲁斯并不介意就顺从这位过于热情的陌生人，请他喝一杯马提妮，“你今晚太热情了，要来一杯吗？”  
克拉克握了握放在自己口袋套着塑料袋防水的笔记本，努力调动起自己的自信（在这样一个及其尴尬的场景，他之前从来没有考虑过性向问题）：“当然可以。“他提起了自己浸泡在水中的外套（已经完全报废了），跟着男人走向吧台。  
他在吧台上的单子上反复巡视，他之后还要回房间写自己的采访，于是，他出口，“长岛冰茶。”  
布鲁斯看了看这位看起来像个内敛的大学生的男人，长岛冰茶，果然和他突然冲过来亲自己的行动一样的热辣，酒量不错啊，他在心中暗叹，“马提妮，他的算我请。”他掏出一张纸币，对着酒保说道，“布鲁斯•韦恩，阁下怎么称呼？”  
“克拉克•肯特，你可以叫我克拉克，我只是来这里采风，写一篇民俗报道。”克拉克斟酌着自己的用词，他不打算透露太多自己的信息给对方。得快点解决自己现在惹上的麻烦，困惑着，他把那杯‘茶饮’一饮而尽。  
‘这有些呛人。’，克拉克困惑地想道。他转头看向那位‘无辜受害者’，天呐，他的身材真辣！我刚才怎么没发现？  
“这里可不是什么安全的地方，克拉克。”布鲁斯开口，他面前的人似乎已经有了一丝醉意。  
“新闻报道也不会飞到你的办公室里，韦恩先生。”克拉克有些生气地搭上布鲁斯的肩膀，这本来是个相当有威慑力的动作，只是现在变得有些…色情？他这样想道，“况且这里的风俗，那些优美的泥塑，全世界独特的青黑色陶瓷，这是独有的文化，当然它很快成为我笔下的独有报道了。”  
他们就这样一杯又一杯的喝着，布鲁斯却很尽兴，作为一个‘表面‘花花公子，他当然像所有富豪那样热爱收集藏物，时不时还要去拍卖会以极度不合理的价格拍下几件宝石送给自己的‘绯闻女友’，但是他真正喜欢的确实中东这些有些粗狂气息的艺术品，如此独特。  
布鲁斯看着自己眼前的男人，明显醉得不行，却还是滔滔不绝地向自己讲述几千年前这个地方的文化，露出了微笑：“你喝醉了，克拉克。”  
“不，我没。”克拉克偏了偏头，“你看起来还是和我没喝酒之前一样的辣。”他有些急切地甚至盲目地把手扣在布鲁斯的腰上，吻向布鲁斯。  
酒保默默地拿走了出手大方的男人放在桌面上的纸币，看着这对‘没有什么脑子’的吻在一起的爱情鸟，默默叹了口气。  
“啊，爱情。”  
“它使人盲目。”  
酒保先生看了看已经开始动手动脚的两方，又在自己的心中补上下半句，“又疯狂。”

克拉克从睡梦中醒来，自己身边的一侧已经空了。  
这段短暂的恋情结束了。没什么好说的，这就是成年人的恋情。不，成年人的一夜情。  
顶着宿醉有些头痛的脑袋，克拉克打开了自己的搁置在沙发上的行李，从中翻出自己的电脑，打算开始自己的写作。  
一张白色的小硬片从他的笔记本中掉出，那是一张名片，上面潦草的写了一串电话号码。“如果你回到美国了，打给我。”——布鲁斯•韦恩  
黑色的钢笔字，优雅地落在卡片上，就像那个落笔的本人一般，令人着迷。


	3. Chapter 3

“你知道这很不正常吧！克拉克，一个正常人谁会和自己的丈夫两地分居？”露易丝把一只手撑在克拉克的办公桌上，压低声音咆哮道，“我不管他是不是那个该死的哥谭首富，不过从你偶尔透露出的那些信息，每夜凌晨都会急匆匆地出门，你们是炮友吗？他睡完你就跑？”

“我只是，不知道该怎么处理这些。我尊重他的选择，这是我们婚前就说好的，我不搬去韦恩老宅住，不辞掉自己的工作，他也可以保持他的生活方式。”克拉克挠了挠头。

“克拉克，我不觉得你这样把头埋进沙子当一只可怜的鸵鸟会有什么好的。退一万步说，就算没有什么婚外情，这段婚姻也显得不那么健康。”露易丝压低自己的声线，悄悄的俯在克拉克耳边说，“我知道一个很不错的婚姻咨询师。”她悄无声息地将一张名片塞进克拉克的抽屉里。

大都会记者看着那张卡片犯了难，没什么比即使你是超人，有万人敬仰，无数人在网络上发布你的帅照说要嫁给你，然而你周末还要抽出时间去见婚姻咨询师更可悲的了。

超级英雄也不是能全能，起码在婚姻这一项上不是。

当然，现在克拉克的头号问题是，我该怎么告诉布鲁斯我们应该去看婚姻咨询师？

我们应该去看婚姻咨询师吗？

脱下了自己沉甸甸的装甲，靠在餐桌上喝阿尔弗雷德泡的奶茶的蝙蝠侠感叹道。不是说他对自己的魅力不太自信，只是，他可以很明显的看出克拉克对自己的抵触，有时约好的晚餐总是会因为工作而被推掉，虽然布鲁斯作为蝙蝠侠也常常放克拉克鸽子，但是，克拉克只是一个普通人！！

在他收购了星球日报后，每月星球日报报社社长都会整理一份克拉克的工作列表给布鲁斯，别问，问就是蝙蝠侠的神奇控制欲。布鲁斯相当确定很多克拉克推拒他的理由都是站不住脚的，作为一个体育版面记者要去采访特朗普？那个大玉米锤子什么时候火热到这种程度了。

也许他和克拉克确实出现了问题，情感上，或者婚姻上。布鲁斯摩挲着握在自己手心的那张白色卡片，我该去吗？我要怎么和克拉克开口？

“恕我直言，少爷，问题总是在我们不敢面对的时候显得尤其的大。”为韦恩家族工作了多年，算得上布鲁斯的家人的阿尔弗雷德说道。他走到餐桌边，收走了布鲁斯面前的小甜饼。“您这个月的小甜饼已经过量了。”

“什么？阿福？我记得上个月我的份额可比这多好多呢！。”布鲁斯装作有些不满地出声，同时想要转移视线。

“因为那包含肯特少爷的份额，布鲁斯少爷。”拿着餐盘的管家走远，还不忘给自己的少爷撂下一句话，“都快月底了，肯特少爷都没来。我不知道我们还身处在罗密欧与朱丽叶的剧情之中。”

布鲁斯拿起了自己的手机，发出了那条在心中打了无数次草稿的短信：我约了弗吉尼亚州的汉尼拔莱克特医生，也许我们应该试试婚姻咨询。

另一边，克拉克看到这条短信，瞥了瞥自己手中那张露易丝推荐的‘汉尼拔•莱克特 约翰霍普金斯大学博士’的名片，松了口气。虽然不知道这是怎样的巧合，但他看到了布鲁斯想要改善婚姻关系的态度。

“你好，韦恩先生，肯特先生。”一身灰色格子西装的莱克特先生为克拉克和布鲁斯拉开了门。

门内装饰典雅，挂着几幅用铅笔临摹的名画，另一边是一个巨大的书架。‘这也许是一个偏向学术性的医师。’克拉克在自己的心中评判到，看起来很专业，应该不会泄露他和布鲁斯的隐私。他们不至于一醒来就看到社交网络上#情变！世纪佳缘终成过去式##婚姻咨询师，韦恩婚姻破裂##suger daddy重回战场，各位糖宝小bitch给我冲！#

“您好，可以描述一下您对婚姻的理解吗？”坐在对面沙发上的汉尼拔医师问道。

“我认为就是双方相互包容，共同支持。”克拉克努力搜寻着自己脑海中那些比较中性的词汇。

“我也差不多。”布鲁斯试图表现出漫不经心或者赞同的样子，他偷偷打开自己的手机，试图察看他装在恐怖份子上的GPS定位。“

“你们觉得自己在这段婚姻中足够诚实吗？“紧接着的另一个问题让克拉克有些语塞。

“是的。“克拉克说道。除了没有告诉我的伴侣我是超人，我对布鲁斯毫不设防，绝对诚实。这不是说克拉克没有动过这个念头，只是哥谭一直是一个排外的城市，而要他告诉自己的丈夫他不仅是大都会人，还是个外星人，那种在北极有堡垒的那种，不知道布鲁斯会不会打电话给正义联盟生气的要取消自己的资助。随着时间过去，克拉克觉得自己更难将这一真相说出口。

“是的。“布鲁斯审视了一下克拉克的面部表情，并不觉得这个善良诚实的大都会记者会有什么瞒着自己，他收购星球日报不就是为了避免风险嘛。秘密，当然，谁会没有秘密呢？蝙蝠侠怎么会没有秘密呢，凌晨偷偷溜出去夜巡明显就会一个不诚实的大点。

他向克拉克靠了靠，用自己的指尖碰了一下克拉克的手掌。如此温暖。他确信自己的丈夫对自己足够诚实，他们只不过是有了一点婚姻问题，这是可以解决的。蝙蝠侠的身份也许会给克拉克带来麻烦，这是布鲁斯不想要看见的。

随着几个相似问题的抛出，约好的2个小时的咨询时间很快就过去。克拉克和布鲁斯沉默的坐上了回程的车。

“我们不会离婚的吧。“克拉克犹豫着说道，斜着身子扣上安全带。

“不，我们不会。“布鲁斯有些诧异克拉克问了这样的一个问题，他甚至有些心跳加速，这不是个好现象，任何阻挠他稳定婚姻的因素都应该被去除。”也许下次我们可以安排一顿晚餐，没有任何推拒，没有工作，只有我们。“

“弗兰克餐馆？那家我们第一次约会去的餐馆。“克拉克将自己的目光投向布鲁斯。

“当然。。我还记得你在整个吃饭的过程中都在不停地傻笑“布鲁斯调笑道，努力缓解之前有些尴尬的气氛。‘事情在向好的方面发展。’，他想道。  
世界上没有什么蝙蝠侠不知道的事情，当然也没有什么蝙蝠侠做不到的事。

婚姻危机，只是空谈。

布鲁斯决定一回家就把那张婚姻咨询师的名片塞进垃圾桶里，蝙蝠侠的婚姻可好了，不需要这些。


	4. Chapter 4

梗：小记者和韦恩总裁的三个月闪婚经历，叫你如何用热视线打靶子，蝙蝠侠对超人结婚的不赞许的眼神，以及超人悲惨修水龙头的惨案。

“你想要那只布娃娃吗？”克拉克拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，示意他往游戏枪场的一个小角落里看，在一个硕大的棕色的熊娃娃的脚下有着一个天蓝色带着小花花纹的小兔子，“看我的。”他从自己的钱包里拿出20刀递给那个穿着黑色皮衣的摊主。

“20刀，15枪。”一只游戏枪被递到了克拉克手中，很轻，肯定会有这类玩具枪准星不准的通病。

“砰！砰！砰！”克拉克有些得意地看了看布鲁斯，后者正带着笑双手抱臂看着男朋友‘显摆’自己。“还不差。”9枪中了靶子。克拉克从摊主的手中拿过那个小小的大概直径七八公分的小兔子，不由分说的塞进布鲁斯的怀里。

“别这么得意，男孩。”布鲁斯挑了挑眉。

“100刀，赌你拿不到奖，怎么样。”克拉克哼了一声，顺势从自己的口袋中拿出一张绿色的纸币，颇有些色情的把钱塞进布鲁斯的屁股兜里。

“那你可看好了。”布鲁斯上前，交了钱，又向摊主拿了一把枪，第一枪，第二枪，第三枪•••连中！布鲁斯带回了那种棕色的大熊，把熊扔在了克拉克的怀里。“带好他。”他把自己口袋中的钱又塞进了克拉克的兜里，顺带拍了拍他的翘臀。

“等我一会儿，布鲁斯。”克拉克沉默了一下，把手中的小兔子和熊递给布鲁斯，转身离去了。

5分钟之后，他拎着另一只粉色的大熊回来了。

‘感谢我的热视线和超级速度’，克拉克在心中感叹，同时又有些张狂的牵上了自己男朋友的手。

“超人要结婚了！！”“恭喜！”

正义联盟大厅里充满了祝贺的声音，当然还有闪电侠和神奇女侠的忧虑。

“才三个月？这进度也太快了！”你确定你准备好和一个普通人步入婚礼的殿堂了吗？当然，另一个更广为传颂的名字则是：婚姻的坟墓。

“是的，不过我觉得我们真的非常的适合！”而且一天不订下来，我总是如此的焦虑，总担心自己的男朋友又隔三差五上个娱乐日报，天天和维密超模约会。超人在内心悄悄地抱怨道，有一个太过完美的男朋友也不是一件好事。

“这听上去不像是一个完美的决定，你不能只和一个刚认识的人结婚。”坐在超人边上的蝙蝠侠终于出口，带着他充满威慑感的低哑的嗓音。

“嘿，B，相信我，他是个好人！他算的上是个华尔街的投资人，金融界的蝙蝠侠。”超人有些热切的试图获取自己搭档的信任，并且满意的看到自己的搭档没有再说任何反对的话，但是那可怕的不赞许的眼神依旧投射到他的身上——你在干一件蠢事，克拉克甚至可以翻译出蝙蝠侠的眼神内涵的意思。

“他是个好人。”最终，超人下了这个结论。

“他是个好人，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯边脱下了自己身上的装甲，边告知了阿尔弗雷德他和自己的男朋友的婚礼安排，他们准备结婚了，两周后，这有些赶，不过他可以用钱摆平这些困难。

“我知道，只是，婚姻意味着责任。您真的准备好了吗？”阿福端了一叠小甜饼到一旁的桌子上，他坐到布鲁斯的对面，给了他一个严肃的眼神，就像一位得知自己的儿子将要仓促的迈入婚姻殿堂的老父亲，开心又有些担忧。

“我想，我很认真的考虑了。”布鲁斯回想起自己那个对报道充满着热情的那样热衷于揭露黑暗，那样正直的一个小记者，人生梦想不过是世界和平，一个和谐温暖的家庭，和普利策。但实际上他已经被提名过1次了，布鲁斯并不认为克拉克离普利策的距离很远，克拉克是个好记者，他确信这一点。克拉克•肯特就像是一个值得信任的稳定的沉在深海中的锚，永远让处于风暴中的布鲁斯感到稳定，安心。

“那么我相当支持这个决定，韦恩大宅确实也太过冷清了。”阿尔弗雷德再次将一种柔情的眼光投射到布鲁斯的身上，那是独属于家人的期望的目光，他最终还是目视着布鲁斯走向婚姻。

那曾经看上去不可实现的愿望，最终还是实现了。唯一的遗憾，就是韦恩家的酒窖也许真的会无人继承了。

“今天只有你一个人来？”站在布鲁斯面前的婚姻诊疗师汉尼拔莱克特医生示意让他落座，顺带提出了一个问题。

“他今天要处理家里的一些问题。”布鲁斯说道，他今天心情不错，才会接到了回访的电话后仍然没有挂掉，甚至还开了45分钟的车来进行单人的婚姻咨询。他的西服甚至还有些潮湿，他却没有把这件衣服扔进衣篓里。

“所以，你认为你们的婚姻足够坦诚吗？”莱克特发问，他的手上拿着一本黑色封皮的笔记本。

“当然，我们都足够坦诚，只是有些小秘密。”比如说，我是蝙蝠侠。这本让布鲁斯感到沉重，但想到什么，他又抑制不住自己的唇角，那里浮起了一个微笑。克拉克早上拧坏了洗手台的把手，水溅了他们一身，完完全全。

神使鬼差的，布鲁斯的一只手拉上了克拉克的浴袍下摆，而对方的另一只手则压到了他的腰上。他们来了一个热情的深吻，他们在喷洒式的像个草坪洒水器的水管水的喷射下，亲吻，喘息，拥抱。

布鲁斯是如此清晰的听见克拉克心脏砰砰的跳动声。

如此鲜活。

他突然离那个‘失败婚姻‘的词更远了一些，并且通过自己丈夫’兴致昂扬‘ 的身体反应确定了他过于欲求不满的生理需求。于是韦恩总裁生气的推开了自己的丈夫，让他去修水龙头了。

别问，问就是为了婚姻每次都要偷偷摸摸半夜跑出去夜巡的现在还有些发困的蝙蝠侠感觉难受了。

啊，

该死的婚姻。


	5. Chapter 5

事情有些不对劲，事实上是非常的不对劲。布鲁斯细数着克拉克那些不对劲的地方，因为他们婚姻的特殊性（蝙蝠侠需要夜巡而小记者的工作在大都会）,他一向并不会过于的关注克拉克的个人社交生活，鉴于他自己为了维持哥谭纨绔的人设仍旧隔三差五的会传几个绯闻。

这并不代表着他一点都没有在乎克拉克，事实上，作为布鲁斯韦恩AKA蝙蝠侠的合法伴侣，布鲁斯曾在他们婚前就设计好了三十六种克拉克被绑架的解决方案，并且每次出门都在自己伴侣的西装口袋上装上一个定位器。这在他们刚开始谈恋爱的时候还有些困难，不过随着他们的关系确定，布鲁斯甚至自己在让阿尔弗雷德每个季度帮他们定制西服的时候专门把定位器缝进去。阿尔弗雷德总是长叹一口气，然后默许了蝙蝠侠的这种极度侵犯隐私的行为，布鲁斯韦恩不能再失去一个家人了，虽然红头罩偶尔还是会偷偷地翻墙回来偷吃小甜饼但毫无疑问失去伤害依然留存在他们的心上，唯有时间才会淡化它们。

而现在，布鲁斯把玩着自己在克拉克的办公室里昨天偶然搜出的定位器，看着蝙蝠电脑上快速移动到了非洲的定位器，被欺骗的愤怒让他想要开除那个小记者，睡大街去吧，克拉克肯特！所有的问题都指向了一个答案，为什么他们总是在同一时间收到了要开会的信息，这还不是废话，正义联盟正在受袭而两位关键的领导人必须到场救援，又或者为什么克拉克身上偶尔会出现的独特的惊人魅力，那个该死的大都会超人没有抑制住自己四处发情充满了自信的感情。

上帝啊，他简直不能相信自己竟然现在才发现，而那个该死的氪星人竟然就在自己的身边住了几个月，更可怕的是他竟然允许这个氪星人搬进韦恩庄园的主卧。想象超人是如何用自己的X视线来透视就位于韦恩庄园地下的蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠车和装甲，布鲁斯就感到自己的隐私被严重的侵犯，被一个外星人。

他甚至都没去过超人那个名不见经传的孤独堡垒，这个名字听起来很合适，就让克拉克•肯特一个人待在孤独堡垒孤独到死吧！

一条语音传入了正义联盟的公众频道，“I GOT THE VOCALNO IN AFICAN！”。大概两秒后，咻得一声，一条短信被送到了布鲁斯韦恩的手机上，“准时回家，love you.”布鲁斯抓紧了被放在蝙蝠电脑旁的那只在游乐园里由克拉克抓来的小兔子，转身开始收拾自己的枪械库。

“我到了。”克拉克发出了短信，努力把自己有些老旧的汽车给停进韦恩家的车库里，没有任何的刮擦，他深深松下一口气，对着车上的镜子理了理自己的总是卷起的额发，喷上了一大坨发胶用以固定后才小心翼翼地打开车门从一列限量版豪车中小心的穿过到达门前。

“我回…”还没等他的手放在门把上门就已经被布鲁斯打开了，“嗨，布鲁斯，抱歉来的稍微晚了一点。”

“没事，阿尔弗雷德今晚有事要出去一下。先进来吧。”他被拉到了餐桌的一边，客厅里放着的是他们并不常用的长桌。

“牛排还不错。”克拉克小心地切着牛排，试图无视自己口中散发着焦味的肉块，也没有那么糟啦，在战乱地区采访军阀的时候他吃过更差的。

“要来点红酒吗？”布鲁斯跨过桌子，弯下腰挨到他的肩膀旁，裸露的小臂就贴在克拉克的手肘上。克拉克深吸了一口气，他现在正被布鲁斯的暗示搞得有些意乱神迷，“当然。”他说道。

被握在手心的红酒瓶突然落下，克拉克条件反射的用了超人的速度弯下身去接住，瓶子只离地面几厘米，差点就摔了，还没等他反应过来，银质的餐刀直直的扎向他的手臂让他快速地缩回手拉住了布鲁斯的手腕。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克感觉到了一些不对劲。

“耍我很好玩吗，卡尔艾尔？”布鲁斯手腕一缩挣脱了克拉克的钳制，借巧劲把超人从椅子上拉起来。而现在，他们面对面，他甚至可以看到克拉克脸上的小雀斑，就像一捧凉水浇在了他的怒火上。

他亲了上去。

这个吻浅尝辄止，因为很快就被一声“砰”的枪声给打断了，克拉克低头看着自己焦褐色还冒着白眼的衬衣，上面有着一个清晰的弹孔，他用力的推开了布鲁斯，转身避过自己伴侣接二连三打过来的枪弹。“这件衬衣是阿玛尼的，它超贵的，我准备穿着它去参加下周的年终典礼，布鲁斯！”

“废话，我当然知道！”布鲁斯拿起自己手中的枪，朝着克拉克躲在后的一堆锅碗瓢盆开了一枪，“这还是我买的呢！你这个该死的外星人！”

“我也有送你回礼的，布鲁斯。”小记者从冒烟的橱柜堆里探出了一个头试图停下这场在他眼中无端的战火，“你还在时尚杂志里说很欣赏我呢。”

“那个该死的充满了金属杂质的小破石头吗？明天我就把它寄给你！”布鲁斯手一抖，一颗子弹擦着小记者的太阳穴飞过打进了墙壁里。“那些都是场面话，欣赏你什么？内裤外穿吗？”

“我的新制服已经改了！”

“废话！韦恩集团设计我拍板的！”一个子弹被顺利送到了探头出来争辩的小记者脑门上，它弹在了地上。

“子弹对我不管用，布鲁斯。”克拉克看着布鲁斯摔下了自己手中的枪，从橱柜里提出火箭弹放在肩上。

“那听起来很有道理！”克拉克只看到了一大串火舌吞没了他的手臂，一股巨大的冲力把他甩到了花园里。他终于选择打开X视线看看花园里那些被压垮的玫瑰和建筑物的惨状，然后他看见了韦恩庄园下的巨大空洞。

“你没告诉我你是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯。”火舌吞噬了他穿在外面的衬衣，露出了里面的一身超人制服。布鲁斯韦恩是蝙蝠侠，克拉克甚至都不敢这么想，这太疯狂了。

“你也一样，外星人。”一辆黑色的玛莎拉蒂把克拉克浅蓝色的小车给撞出了车位，两辆车车头都被撞得凹进，响着滴滴滴滴的警报。火灾警报器响了，从天花板上淋下的水把他们浇了个透心凉。

现在，离开！克拉克听见布鲁斯这样说，他决定现在不去解释，他们都需要好好地静下想一想。


End file.
